Picnic Date
by ameliasrobbins
Summary: Eliza and Arizona's picnic date takes an unexpected turn of events that just couldn't be resisted.


A warm feeling prickled against Eliza's skin as the sun started to creep out from the clouds which it had been hiding behind. The corners of her lips raised up into the ever so charming smile she wore that was just too irresistible.

It was late in the afternoon, she had just got off work and was now sat alone in the local park. The smell of the freshly cut grass and the sound of the soft wind gushing past the leaves on the trees was quite calming.

She was waiting for someone. The space of the blanket next to her was calling out for the other woman to join her. Eliza craned her neck and looked around anxiously. Her eyes dropped down to the watch she wore on her wrist. Her companion was late, again. She rolled her eyes to herself. This woman did love to keep her waiting, but she always made it worth it in the end.

Eliza spotted the blonde hair in an instant. Her smile crept back onto her face as her companion finally started to approach her.

The piercing blue eyed Arizona Robbins smiled at her, sending a tingling feeling throughout her body. This woman knew how to make Eliza feel things she had never felt before, and she loved it.

"Hello, Miss Minnick." Arizona uttered in her raspy voice and she slid down into the empty space on the blanket. Eliza licked her lips and smiled at the woman who was now looking directly into her eyes. "Hi, Miss Robbins." She whispered softly in reply. Arizona smirked to herself as Eliza continued to gaze at her, getting lost in her brilliant blue eyes.

This woman was something else entirely.

Arizona reached across Eliza and opened up the old picnic basket, pulling out one of the apples from within. She bought it up to her house in a seductive way, causing Eliza to let out a tiny whimper.

Smiling to herself, Arizona asked "So how was your day?" Eliza snapped herself out of her daze and gave Arizona a small smile. "It was..." She paused, just for a moment, to decide if she should tell her what had really happened or act like everything was okay. Eliza took a deep breath, then she went on. "Horrible. To be quite honest with you." Arizona frowned at companion. "What happened?" She questioned.

Their eyes locked. Eliza could feel herself about to cry, but she didn't want to. Not here. Not while she was with Arizona.

Trying to fight back the tears, Eliza took a deep breath and opened her mouth to start telling Arizona what had happened. But there was no fighting the tears, they came and there was no stopping them. Eliza threw her hands over her face, embarrassed.

Arizona didn't say a word. She just sat there, watching the other woman with a calm look on her face. When Eliza had slightly calmed down Arizona reached out and squeezed her hand lightly. "Crying doesn't mean you aren't strong. You are allowed to cry, to let it all out. Because sometimes it does get too much and we can't allow ourselves to bottle all that emotion up inside us. Now, tell me what happened today." She said in a reassuring voice which instantly calmed Eliza completely down. Arizona had noticed this, but she kept hold of her hand still. Eliza looked down at the pairs hands then back into Arizona's welcoming eyes.

"I received a phone call earlier." She whispered quietly, even though they were the only two there. "My... My little brother." Her eyes started to fill with tears as she stuttered out her words. "He died last night." Was all she could manage before bursting into tears once more.

Arizona's face fell and she instantly grabbed hold of Eliza's free hand, giving it a light squeeze. "I'm so sorry for your loss." She said sadly. Eliza continued to sit there and cry. Arizona edged closer to her. "Why don't you tell me about him." She suggested as Eliza rested her head on Arizona's shoulder. Arizona moved her hand up and down the other woman's back, comforting her. "Okay." She whispered as she adjusted herself against Arizona's body.

As she nuzzled her head into Arizona's chest, letting the tears slide down her face, she took a deep breath. "He was always so happy, cheerful, full of light." She whispered under her breath, a small smile creased her lips for just a second as she remembered his smile. But it was suddenly replaced by the sad expression she had been wearing before. "His name was Edward, but I always called him Eddie. He liked that I think." More tears drizzled down her face as she went on. "He was so young. He was only 13." Arizona's heart sank deeper into her chest as she listened to the words coming out of Eliza's mouth and felt her cling tighter to the t shirt she was wearing. "It was cancer. That's what took him from me." Eliza said, a surge of anger creeping into her voice. Arizona noticed this and quickly grabbed the woman's hand in her own. "He isn't in pain anymore. Just hold onto that." Was all she could say. Eliza smiled softly up at her, "God. You always do know the right words to say don't you." Arizona just shrugged and smiled to herself.

Eliza peeled herself away from Arizona and their eyes locked.

"We should probably eat something." Arizona whispered into the silence. Eliza nodded slowly, careful not to break the eye contact. Both their hands fumbled for the basket. Eliza felt Arizona's hand brush against hers and a whole new sort of hunger filled her. The blonde licked her lips and Eliza moaned to herself, imagining the taste of the other woman's lips against her own.

Arizona leaned forward slightly, reaching across Eliza. Their lips were inches apart and Eliza could feel the tingle of Arizona's sweet breath against her own skin. Just as Eliza went to cut the distance between the pairs lips Arizona moved herself away.

But Eliza wasn't having that. She grabbed the material on Arizona's t shirt and pulled her body against her own. Their lips crashed together and it suddenly felt as though fireworks were going off. Arizona, being caught off guard, didn't kiss back at first but when she did it was the most magical feeling.

The need for air caused the women to tear apart from one another, both had a smile plastered onto their flustered faces.

Eliza ran her finger down Arizona's jawline as she stared into her perfect blue eyes. She bit her tongue then gently licked her lips. "I have an idea." She said in a seductive tone. Arizona raised her eyebrow.

"Let's get undressed." Eliza said with a smirk. Arizona felt her whole body tingle. "Won't people see us?" She expressed in her natural worried tone. "That's what makes this more fun." At that, Arizona grinned slightly. She loved a challenge and this is exactly what this would be.

Eliza didn't hesitate for a second to remove her own clothing. Arizona let out a low moan at the sight of her companions naked body. "Your turn." Eliza said, playfully.

Arizona stripped away every item of clothing from her body in slow motions, she could see Eliza start to get impatient. Which made her slow down even more. Moans escaped from Eliza's lips as Arizona's naked body was slowly revealed.

Once both woman were completely separated from their clothes Eliza edged closer to the blonde. Arizona laced her fingers through the brunette's hair and licked her lips.

Their hot breaths mingled against the others skin as their lips inched closer and closer together. Finally, they met again. Eliza deepened the kiss and ran her hands up and down Arizona's naked body. She wanted to feel her, breathe her and just be with her. Everyday.

Arizona's tongue tried to find it'a way inside Eliza's mouth. Without resisting Eliza allowed entrance. Their tongues collided and started to dance with one another, battling the other for control. Eliza squeezed Arizona's upper leg, causing her to falter for just a second, allowing Eliza to take control.

She pushed Arizona down onto the blanket, their mouths still attached to each other. They broke away form a breath of fresh air then dived straight back in. Arizona's legs tingled as Eliza slid her fingers up and down them, edging closer and closer to their destination.

Once she reached it, Eliza circled Arizona's clit with her fingers. Which caused Arizona to break away from the heated kiss and moan loudly. "Please." She begged. Eliza bit her lips, smiling down at the blonde. "Wait for it." She giggled. The blonde was getting frustrated and the brunette could sense this. Which made it all the more fun.

Finally, after circling her clit for a while longer Eliza thrusted a single finger inside of Arizona. A moan slipped from the blonde lips. Another finger. Then another. More moans came from the blonde's lips as Eliza started to work her fingers around in repetitive circles inside of Arizona.

The sound of her name coming from Arizona's lips encouraged her to go faster, harder. She picked up the pace quickly. She wanted to make Arizona scream her name and come while she was still inside of her.

"Eliza-." Arizona's moans became more desperate. "I'm." Before she could finish her sentence Eliza felt her fingers become soaked and heard Arizona screaming her name at the top of her lungs.

Neither woman cared who walked past and heard them. Not anymore.

Eliza pulled her fingers out from Arizona, leaving the blonde feeling empty. Her fingers were soaked. Arizona's eyes fell down to Eliza who was now placing a finger at a time inside her mouth and sucking the white goo off each of them in a slow and seductive way.

This made Arizona moan even more. She wanted to make Eliza scream her name like she had screamed Eliza's. She wanted to taste her.

Before Eliza had the chance to make another move Arizona flipped her over onto her back and slid herself on top of her. She grinned down sat her then slipped down the brunettes body.

With her mouth hovering over Eliza's vagina, Arizona's heart rate increased rapidly. She was so close. Without another moments hesitation Arizona lowered her mouth and stuck her tongue out. She circled Eliza's clit with the tip of her tongue gently. The moans began.

So Arizona started to pick up the pace. Licking and swirling her tongue around as quickly as she possibly could. When she pulled her tongue away Eliza gasped, suddenly empty and bare. But Arizona made sure she didn't feel like that for too long as she pushed her fingers inside of her and moved them around slowly. "Faster." Eliza whispered in between moans and gasps.

Arizona obeyed her. She pushed her fingers in harder and deeper. Causing Eliza to sweat, then scream.

"Arizona, don't stop. Please." She pleaded. Arizona wasn't planning on stopping. She continued to work her fingers around the inside of Eliza, causing many different noises to escape from her lovers lips.

It didn't take much longer for Eliza to finally come. And it was magical. Arizona swiftly removed her fingers, they were covered. She licked her lips maliciously. Then she placed them, as Eliza had done, one at a time inside her own mouth. Sucking the liquid off them and allowing herself to taste the brunette.

Eliza pulled Arizona back up so she was level with her and locked their lips together. Breaking away for a moment to just admire the blonde she was holding in her arms. Their naked bodies were intertwined with each other as their lips met again and arms grabbed at the others body.

They both got so lost in one another, forgetting where they were for a long while.

It wasn't until they heard a young child scream in the distance until they were bought back up to earth. Looking around them there was still nobody there but people were fast approaching.

Both woman scrambled for their clothes and shoved them on just in time.

The next moment a young child rushed around the corner followed by what must have been their parents.

Both Arizona and Eliza looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Well, I've never done that before." Arizona gasped. Eliza just grinned at her. "That was fun. We should do it again some time." She planted another kiss on the blonde's lips. "But I've got to dash now."

Arizona watched as the brunette placed her bag over her shoulder and strolled off into the distance.

That woman made her feel things she never knew was possible to feel.

She was falling for Eliza Minnick, and she was excited about it.


End file.
